Adolescence, Delinquency & Virginity
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Check out simple plot but smutty fic...also i fixed the formatting styles!...it has a new chapter... again a benefit theme between friends.
1. Chapter 1: benefit 1

Adolescence, Delinquency & Virginity

Prologue: A universe wherein: An Adolescent Delinquency Takes Charge On Virginity

If I thought Sunday morning was the worst I would ever feel in my life, I was wrong. The spitting headache and frequent regurgitation were nothing compared to the dread of facing the entire Teitan High School after my drunken escapades and off-key karaoke throughout Saturday night.

Even my dad's punishment couldn't touch my desperate need to never have to see Shinichi Kudo again and reduce the risk of sustaining the embarrassment of learning what exactly I did say to him on the phone that night.

Akemi's chipper attitude at staging her first extremely successful party was not encouraging, either. She just couldn't wait to get to school and hear the results of how high she had risen on the popularity scale.

"Come on, Shiho. Get out of bed. You have to face him sooner or later," she said, throwing off her sister's covers.

"No, I don't. Besides it's not like I even want to ever see him again anyway. I don't care what he thinks," I unconvincingly replied.

"Right." Akemi's sarcasm is anything but inconspicuous.

"Here, just look really hot and no one will even care." She starts going through my closet and then throws some clothes at me. I can't help but think, it couldn't hurt.

I throw on the Grey band shirt with the deep square neck-line and pull up the black tights and mini-skirt before slipping on my boots and hate to say it, let alone think it, but Akemi was right.

_I look good._

After arriving on campus, I took a deep breath as Akemi jumped out of the car in search of Chastity. I looked around but didn't see Shinichi's motorcycle anywhere. He must not have arrived yet. Maybe he won't even show up at all. My lack of courage depresses me even more.

He's just a guy. He's not even a guy. He's a chauvinistic miscreant.

[Chauvinistic = Fanatically patriotic]

I've had to face much more intimidating oppositions in the past: female oppression, Kisaki Eri-san's loss of the Democratic Party nomination and of course the lack of success during the fight to save the naked mole rats.

It was now or never. If I was going to get into the school before seeing Shinichi pull up, I had to move fast.

"_One foot after the other_," I told myself.

"_Almost there_." And then I was in.

I headed to my locker and felt washed with relief as Kazuha appeared, drawing my attention away from all the snickers and people staring when I walked by.

"So are the rumors true? Have you succumbed to the pressures of adolescent delinquency?" she asks with a raised brow.

I look at her, pleading for forgiveness. "Worse, I called Shinichi Kudo under the influence. Not only am I just like every other high school nimrod, I'm a ditsy twit, too."

"Well, at least you're a hot, ditsy twit. He probably won't even care," she attempts to be supportive.

I look back at her skeptically. "You really think that Shinichi Kudo will give up on any opportunity to rub my affections for him back in my face?"

"Affections?" Kazuha asks curiously.

I stand up straight. "No. Absolutely not. That was a mere slip of the tongue. I despise him."

"Sure," she says before heading to class.

_I hope she bought it!_

Sighing I turn back to my locker and grab the book that I need. Then I close the door and turn to head to class. There he is, staring directly at me. Those piercing blue eyes were driving intensely into me.

He almost looked angry.

_What could he possibly be thinking_?

_What was he going to do next?_

My questions were quickly answered as he began heading straight towards me, those incredible eyes leading the way.

I began to run my fingers through my hair and attempted to adjust myself and fidget about, but there was no way of even attempting to pretend I hadn't noticed him.

I had to face him.

I tried to prepare as many quick, witty comebacks and excuses as my brain could muster, but I wouldn't need them.

As he approached, he did the last thing I expected and grabbed my hand pulling me close to him, very close.

Then he charged off, leading me down the hall, as the bell for class rang.

We turned the corner and ended up through a door that, I had never noticed existed until now!.

We filed down a staircase to the basement of the school where finally, he stopped.

The next things I felt were his soft, wet lips crushing mine with an intense passion, that I had never experienced before with anyone.

He pulled me close, so vigorously that, I couldn't help but comply.

The heat was radiating between us as his hands slid all over me, finally resting, perfectly cupped around my backside.

My fingers ran through his tousled spikes, as he pushed me back against one of the old wood shop tables in the middle of the room.

He picked me up at the knees and rested me atop the table.

I could feel his heart pounding as he pressed himself even closer against my body, first over my breasts and now between my legs.

He dropped his hands back down to my legs and began to slide them up my thighs, his giant hands wrapped around them.

_Pervert bastard!_

I released his shirt from my own tightly fisted hand around his back, and lightly pressed my fingertips to his chest.

His hands slid higher as he kissed his way around my neck.

"Shinichi," I breathed out.

"Mmm… Shiho," he sighed, clearly not sensing the hesitation in my voice.

Before I know it his lips are back on mine and while 95% of me wants them nowhere else, the other 5 can't help but wonder what-the-hell-is happening.

His hand moves from my thigh to cup my breast and I finally push harder on his chest.

"Shinichi…" he doesn't stop and I can feel that at the sound of my voice he wants me even more."Shinichi," I push with a little more force and he stops to look at me.

"What are we doing?"

He gives me that famous, smart-assed smirk and simply states, "Ditching first period," before going back to attacking my tongue with his.

I can't help but desperately want to give in, as he continues to rub his massive fingers all over me.

Then, my brain suddenly betrays my desires and I am reminded of the last time we kissed. "Wait," I say. "I mean, what-the-fuck-is happening here? What- the-hell-are we doing?"

He is obviously frustrated. "Who cares?"

I have to push him off again. "I care, and I want to know what is going on here?"

"God, why do you always have to ruin things just when they're getting good?"

_Now he said it!._

I get up and pull down my skirt."Right, because since I'm not all into relationships and stuffs, I should just get back in my place and let you do me right here on the basement floor?"

"What?" he looks at me incredulously. "You're crazy!."

"Yeah, and I'm also late for first period." I grab my books and storm backup the stairs.

_At least the outfit worked_.

_(*)_

_Stupid Shinichi Kudo! Ugh! _

It had been two whole days and I still couldn't get him out of my head. The hot water pouring through the shower head was not helping wash away the pure hatred I had for him, so I gave up and stepped out of the tub.

As I towel dried my hair I thought I heard a thud and quickly wrapped my body up with it instead.

"Akemi, if you're raiding my closet again, you're dead. I'm not letting you borrow anything after you returned my black boots with dog crap on them!" I screamed at my bratty elder sister, instead to find none other than the person I loathe the most, sitting once again in my windowsill.

"Oh, but don't you think I would look good in this. I'm sure it's just my size," he said, holding up an old, flowery top. After the initial annoyance of Shinichi's presence wore off, I realized my currant wardrobe state, or lack thereof.

Immediately, I grabbed the nearest clothing article I had, in this case another shirt, and tried to cover myself even more, but it only encouraged that cocky grin of his.

_Why is that his jerkiness turns me on?_.

But for heaven's sake, I had to suppress getting horny out of no where and I did.

"Looks like I picked the perfect time to invite myself in." His grin was growing time and again.

"Kudo Jerk!, What-the-fuck-are you doing here?" I say this hysterically and with the same look I begin to look for more clothes.

"We didn't get to finish our last conversation," he explained.

"Yeah, well maybe that's because one of us is a chauvinistic asshole who doesn't know how to control himself." Finally, I find my pajamas.

"Ooh, I **love** when you're **wet **and **feisty**."

_What did he say?_

Nothing could have gone more wrong in this situation, except for Akemi barging into my room again.

_Everyone was getting really perfect with their bad timing lately_.

Making me sigh more, time and again lately

"Hey, Shiho, can I ask you about-" She stood there frozen, no doubt in shock of my attire and the fact that Shinichi had migrated to sitting back on my bed with his head resting in his hands.

_What's with that innocent look on his face?_.

OhH! that puppy dog look, any one would buy it. Let alone Akemi!

"Wow, I can't wait to blackmail you for this one," was her response."Did you guys just have sex, because it totally looks like you did." Needless to say she was showing that mischievous grin!.

And If not for the circumstantial evidences found here, I would have murdered Akemi, all this right before this detective freak Kudo Shinichi!.

"I'll give 4000¥ if you shut up and get out," I said, thinking quickly.

"Five, and I get to listen to Hibari Misora in the car for the next week."

[Hibari Misora = A Japanese singer]

"Four and half and you can listen to whatever you want as long as there's no Lady Gaga involved," I bargain.

_My car that I won in the fashion contest, and she gets to enjoy it more than I do. Are all the elder sisters in the world like Akemi?_

"Deal," and she was gone.

I turned to Shinichi, who seemed amused by the conversation I had with my elder sister.

"I'll be right back," I say before heading back to the bathroom to change.

Moments later I return in my shorts and a band shirt, dreading to hear what he has to say, after I first off notice the lust in his eyes towards my lack of clothing.

"Well?" I ask, needless to say my eyebrows were arching. Furiously.

"Well what?" he raises his sexy, mysterious eyebrows.

"You wanted to say something?" Am getting frustrated my tone would have hinted him.

He hesitated, and then walked towards me slowly, as though if he moves too quickly, I'll runaway, scared.

Once he finally reached me, he places his hands lightly on my sides.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he leaned in closer to me.

"Shinichi?" He softly kisses me on the lips. I respond, of course, but still can't help asking, "Shinichi, what are you doing?"

"I came to ask you to hang out, but for some reason, every time I try to talk to you lately, it just doesn't come out right," he says awkwardly.

"You want to take me out on a date?" it's my turn to look at him mysteriously.

"Not on a date. You know I'm not into labels and stuffs, but you asked what we were doing before, and I don't know, so let's just call it 'hanging out'."

"So what, we're just like, friends with benefits?" I ask, clearly not liking his personal interpretation.

He shifts uncomfortably.

"Come on, don't make me say it. You're not into things like that. You don't care about calling it anything. That's why I like you so much."

"Glad to know you're starting to finally get me," I half smile.

"You don't make it easy."

"That's the point," I say, as he pulls me closer and forces his lips down on mine.

Only seconds later we find ourselves on my bed, his giant hands gripping my ass, tightly.

I find myself clawing, as his back like a rabid animal.

I don't know what's gotten in to me. Yes, I do. Shinichi Kudo has. Well, very nearly at least.

I help him pull his shirt above his head and drag him even closer to me, his body resting heavily on mine.

His lips travel down my neck and across my collarbone. He slides his hands underneath me shirt and goes up for the kill. I feel him grasp me and want even more, so I pull him even tighter but he grabs my whole body and flips us over so that I am now on top, grinding into him.

That's when I hear the call of doom.

"Shiho!" my father cries from below. We scramble, as Shinichi grabs for his shirt and with no other choice because of the time constraint, runs into the closet.

Akemi appears just in the nick of time to throw Shinichi's shoes in, as well.

"Girls, what's going on?" I heard voices downstairs.

"Really, Dad?, You may want to have that looked into. You are getting kind of old," Akemi jested.

"Funny sweetie, now come on. What were you two bickering about?"

_Yes!_ I think to myself.

We're saved.

Then I panic again in search of an argument, which is ironically something that comes up on a daily basis.

"Akemi took my boots again without asking," I say the first thing that pops into my head.

The look on her face is shear hatred, and I shoot an apologetic one back in realization that she is the person responsible for saving my ass right now.

"I did not!" she squeals.

"Alright, that's enough. Akemi you will do Shiho's laundry for the next week. And no bleach this time." Dad orders.

"But Dad!" Ha-ha, she's pissed.

"That's it, now it's after 10, so lights out unless your homework isn't done." I give her another sympathetic look and my dad leaves.

She turns to me angrily,"Next time, I am so telling him you're not a virgin."

God!, she really thinks me and Shinichi had sex!

My eyes grow wide as we both here a loud thud come from the closet.

"Whoops!" she says, as she scampers away.

I open the closet door to find Shinichi struggling with one of his shoes and only one arm through his shirt sleeve.

"Hey," he nods, awkwardly. "The coast clear?"

"For now," I say, "But you should probably get out of here."

"Right," he smiles. "I guess we'll have to continue this later," he says, grabbing me at the waist again and pulling me close.

"Saturday night, then?"

"I'll see you at 8," he says before heading back through the window.

"By the way," I smile,"You owe me 4500¥ bucks." It was Akemi, reminding me.

_(*)_

"You're going out tonight!" Akemi squealed with glee.

"I can't believe this. You do have a soul." She turned hopefully to our overbearing father.

"This means, I can go to that party tonight, right Daddy?"

"Oh, no," he panicked,"only if Shiho goes."

"But dad, I have no idea what Shinichi wants to do tonight," I whine, trying to keep Akemi as far away from us as possible.

"And now you don't have to figure it out. Now I want to make sure both of you have your pepper spray, and Akemi, you go ahead and take the Razor, too."

I sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Dad, we'll be fine. I'll take good care of Akemi."

That's what you get for being mature than your actual age, like take care of your elder sister!.

"Yeah, I bet you will," Akemi sarcastically replies.

The door bell rings and I panic. I rush to check my make up again before attempting to beat my berated father to the door.

I lose.

"Ahh, the Detective man-boy again," he says. Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

"You ready?" he asks. I grab my coat and charge out the door.

"K, bye, Dad. I'll be home by curfew," I say just as I slam the door behind me and we head straight to my _Volkswagen_ as quick as we can.

"You might want to hurry," I say, and we slam the car doors just as my dad is reopening the front door.

We arrive at the party a few minutes later and I stop the car, but didn't get out.

Shinichi reaches for the door but hesitates when he sees my hands still stuck to the steering wheel. There is something that has been bugging me. I have to tell him.

"Am a virgin," I blurt out.

He continues to stare at me and I can't look up."Okay, but am I not."

I let out a deep breath. "I just figured you heard Akemi the other day, and I didn't want you to think THAT, just because I've never had sex before, and that will make me easy or something."

"Right because everything else about you has been so easy up to this point," he laughs.

I breathe another deep sigh, "Just don't think that, I'm going to go to bed with you right away, because you make some pretty eyes at me or tell me I'm beautiful, because I'm not just going to fall for something like that," I explain. Hysterically.

"It's nice to see that you can read me so easily," he bites back, clearly offended.

"Shinichi—"

"You know, just because I'm a guy that you've heard some pretty ridiculous rumors about, and that you've had a couple of hot make-out sessions with, doesn't mean that, SEX is all I care about. I mean, I did ask you out, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but only after I chewed you out! the first time," I say.

"Forget it," he yells before reaching for the door handle and I think quick, doing the first thing that comes to mind.

I grab his arm to stop, and this time I am the instigator pulling his lips to mine.

He obliges and wraps his arm around my waist, deepening the kiss."Right, you're not easy at all," he jokes when we come up for air.

"Funny," I reply.

"Come on." I pulled him out of the car and off we headed to the party, mumbling something about joining the lemmings as we rang the doorbell.

Already I can see Akemi chatting up Akai Shuichi in the corner and my stomach wants to regurgitate their display of affection.

I know I have to let her make her own mistakes, but I can't help but want to protect her at the same time.

I grab the nearest source of alcohol and down it in seconds.

Kazuha is standing at the other end of the room with some girl and I excuse myself from Shinichi to go mingle.

"Fancy meeting you joining the 'in' crowd," I smirk.

"I could say the same for you," she smiles, then adds, "Baby wanted to check it out. She's a distant cousin of Chastity or something like that."

"Oh my, I wonder what your kids are going to look like," I jest, then look around for another drink.

"Since when to do you submit to peer pressure?"she asks referring to my alcohol consumption.

"Since I can't stand to watch my elder sister repeat history."

"I don't really know what that means, but I better get away from you before Baby sees us talking. Say 'hi' to lover boy for me," she shoots me one last smile before disappearing.

I continue my reckless path down Normal Lane with yet another drink.

"What are you doing?" Shinichi questions.

"Pretending to have a social life for a moment. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?" I suppressed my mirthful laugh!

"I guess so. I think you should just do what you want to do." He asserted

"I wish my dad thought like that." I muttered

"For your sister's sake, I'm sure that's not true." he puncuated

I shrug, beginning to lose touch with reality as I try even harder to create a world class hangover for myself.

I'm starting to feel tired as the room begins to spin.

After mumbling something inaudible, Shinichi replies,"Wow, you're a real light weight."

"Am not!" I whine, reverting back to elementary school.

"Come on, I think you should find some place quiet to sit down," he says, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

Fumbling up half the steps, I finally make it to the door at the end of the hall.

Shinichi tries to help set me down on a giant bed in the middle of the room, but I fall and slip to the edge and begin to giggle.

Surprisingly, Shinichi laughs with me.

"Man do I wish I had a camera phone." he said.

"What? So you could blackmail me into having sex with you, because that's the only way it's ever going to happen," I say.

"Well, then I guess I should stick to asking out girls like Ran, who actually like me," he jests.

"Like any exist." Ouch, that was kind of mean, especially when he's busy helping me off the floor.

I decided to make it up to him with a kiss.

He happily complies and begins to climb on top of me on the bed.

His arms wrap around me and under the back of my shirt.

I begin to straddle him from underneath and rip off my shirt with one swift movement, tossing it across the room without concern for where it lands.

Two seconds later and his shirt is gone, as well. He runs his fingertips over the lace on my bra and then gives me a squeeze.

"Shiho…" Shinichi moans. This turns me on even more as I stare at his incredible chest while his broad shoulders flex his muscles above me.

He buries his head into my neck and below while I rub my hands through his beautiful spikes. The smell of his hair while he navigates my upper torso with his lips gives me pleasure more than ever.

I can't take it much longer to give in my virginity, so I begin to reach for his belt. As I bite at his lips and pull at his buckle,I feel him resist. Of course this just makes me want him more and encourages me to work faster, but he stops completely.

"Shiho, I don't think you want to do this." He was more than serious.

I stare at him in shock,"What?" I say through heavy breaths.

"Well, you're pretty wasted right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that."

_Now he's said it. _

"Oh right, because only guys are allowed to be into sex? If a woman wants it, she must be drunk or a slut." Embarrassment clearly visible in my voice.

He starts to get up and step back. "Ok, number one, you are drunk. Number two, you just gave me this whole speech about how you're not easy or anything."

"Oh, so now you think I'm easy?" Our argument has begun to sober me and I grab for my shirt to start redressing.

"Wow, you are so fucking crazy!" he yells. You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like an asshole," I get up to leave. "I'm out of here."

"Oh, hell, no! You are not driving." He moves his hand in front of the door trying to stop me.

"Forget you, I'll find a ride," and I wonder why he's still acting as though he's concerned for my well-being, while I begin to search for Kazuha.

_(*)_

I hadn't spoken to him all weekend.

He didn't call and I was not about to text, not that I cared about him anyway.

I didn't want anything to do with him, and he obviously didn't give a damn about me.

Monday rolled around and I was over it.

I was over Shinichi Kudo.

I pulled into the parking lot at Teitan high and walked right past him without a word, not even making eye contact.

"You know, you really area shrew," Akemi chimed in. "You were really drunk on Friday night and you don't even remember what Shinichi said to you."

"I remember exactly what happened and it doesn't matter because it's none of your business, Akemi. So, stay out of it." She rolled her eyes and stomped off to find Akai.

"Did you get home okay?" I heard him call from behind.

My eyes stayed straight forward.

"What's it to you?" He jumped in front of me, close to my face.

"Come on, Shiho. Don't be like that," he said, trying to close in the space between us. I took a step back.

"Yeah, two days ago I got home just fine," I say and try to continue on my way, but he steps close tome again and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I was worried about you," his obviously fake sincerity sets me off even more, so I grab his hands and push him off of me.

"Don't touch me, okay? Don't fucking touch me!" I walked off and refused to look back.

"Wow, that was way harsh," Kazuha said, walking up next to me.

"It would be harsh if I had karate chopped his face as I pushed him away."

"So I guess you're still mad?"

I answer her question with a look that says it all.

She looked back at him with sympathy, but he was already over it, assing around with Ran.

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy! He thinks he can just blow me off, and I'll be fine with it. He doesn't give a fuck."

"I thought you didn't, either?"

"I don't! Nor will I ever," I said before putting the subject to rest and heading off to class.

It wasn't until fourth period that I would forgive him. Our English professor Jodie, was rambling on something about Vermouth being a whore while I glared at the back of Shinichi's head, contemplating whether or not to attempt to decapitate him with my fountain pen.

I was knocked back to reality when he asked for the pass and headed to the bathroom.

Finally, I could have some peace all to myself.

A few moments later, some suggestive yelling flickered in and out on the PA system. At first I thought I was just going crazy, but when I noticed the other furrowed brows and confused looks my fellow classmates were exchanging, I was certain there were voices trying to interject over the loudspeaker.

Finally, the opening harmonics of a familiar tune became completely audible. And then…

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

A smile slowly grew across my face as I realized who the owner of the off-key baritone voice was.

I couldn't believe it! Shinichi Kudo was serenading me! Immediately I grabbed my books and headed for the door.

"Miss Miyano, where are you going?" Our Professor shouted.

But I completely ignored her and headed out the door."Shiho!" she called, but I was already halfway down the hall.

The continuing sounds of Shinichi's voice echoed through the vacant corridors which only encouraged me to head faster towards the office.

The music stopped just as I reached it, and Shinichi came charging towards me with an equally wide grin.

"Run!" he yelled, taking my hand and pulling me along with him.

Principle Hiroshi, was right on our heels, as we zoomed out the doors of Teitan High School.

We made it to the parking lot where Shinichi threw his helmet at me.

"Hurry, hop on!" I quickly complied.

"Wait," he said before I put on my helmet.

He pulled me close for a short but incredibly intense kiss unlike anything I've ever felt.

"You're crazy!" I squealed. Then, with a grin, he started up the bike and we were out of sight.

Moments later we were at the beach, running through the sand towards the crashing waves as they glittered in the sunlight.

"That was amazing!" He simply leaned against his bike, smiling back at me."I can't believe we just did that!" I stopped dancing around in the sand long enough to run up to him and ask, "Why did you do that?"

"I had to something to get it through your thick skull that I actually like you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should try skinny dipping with me," I say slyly as I begin to unbutton my top.

He smirks and comes running after me. Our clothes are flying off all over the beach before we end up crashing into the waves.

It was a perfect afternoon.

After a few hours of bathing in the sunlight, I found myself straddling Shinichi Kudo in the back of my Volkswagen with my lips glued to his as the evening twilight set in.

I couldn't believe what had come over me but it just wasn't possible to resist him.

I had to be a part of him.

The shock on his face was evident, as I reached down to grope him beneath my skirt. His whole body arched upwards and he pulled me closer to him.

Shinichi ripped open the last of the buttons on my shirt and wrapped his giant hands around my ass, rubbing himself against me through my panties.

I moaned into his lips, as he began to rub against me even harder. His lips traveled down my neck to my breasts, before he reached behind me and unclasped my bra under my shirt.

"Baby, I want you," he mumbled into my flesh, dragging his tongue across my breasts.

I began to grind into him harder when he started rubbing me through my underwear.

It was more than I could handle for my first time.

"Oh Shinichi!" I screamed.

He pulled off my underwear and began to rub me even deeper.

It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt.

"Shinichi, I want you now." In an instant both of our heads cocked back, our bodies arched, and he was in me. Breaking my hymen, causing the blood too ooze , the pain also transformed to wonderful pleasure.

But It was slow at first.

Our rhythm was completely in sync as he slid in and out, each time more forceful than the last.

"Oh, God, Shiho." He was so intense, as he grabbed my ass to push me in deeper, in fact deepest.

His hand slid back down to stimulate me, as he moved faster and harder between my legs.

My body grew more and more tense with each thrust, as I pulled at his hair. He kissed me deep and I knew I couldn't take it much longer.

He moved even faster and I screamed out as we both collided in an explosion of passion.

I slid back and rested my head on his shoulder while we both attempted to catch our breath.

He grabbed my hand and held it in his own.

He tilted his head back and smiled.

"Man, do I want to do that again. Like we both are insane" I smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

_(*)_


	2. Chapter 2: benefit 2

It all starts because of Justin Timberlake, really.

Shiho has a little crush on him; that's the only reason Shiho had let the remote land on Friends with Benefits(movie) in the first place. Then she'd gotten sucked in because Mila Kunis was there, and who doesn't like her? Plus, there's her penchant for romantic comedies in general, so.

Shinichi had come home in the middle of her shame watching and flopped down onto the couch beside her with a groan, complaining almost immediately about how horrible the movie was and stealing half her popcorn while he watched it anyway.

"The friend looks a lot like you, Shinichi," she points out.

He squints at the television. "I don't see it." He sighs. "I thought this was supposed to have the hot girl from No Strings Attached. That's the goofy guy from that movie"

"I think the girl from No Strings Attached(movie) is in the one with Ashton Kutcher."

"Oh." Turtle face. "Well, what's that about and why did I think it was this?"

"It's also about friends that have sex with each other," she tells him. "It's basically the exact same plot as this one, except not as terrible."

"Huh." He pauses, then says, awkwardly, "What is it, like, some new trend with the cool kids, having a friend with benefits? I mean, that they had to make two movies about it in one year?"

"I wouldn't know," she half-chuckles. "I'm never hip to what the cool kids are doing."

They watch for a little while in silence, until Shinichi notes, "It's a terrible movie, and yet it's kind of hot. I guess I could see how people went to see this."

"Seriously," she says. On screen, Justin and Mila are at it again. "This kind of makes me wish I was one of the cool kids."

He laughs in her face at that. She frowns. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just…" He gestures at the television. "You could never handle something like that."

She's offended, and she's not sure why. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Shiho, come on," he says. "Are you kidding me? You're not a friends with benefits kind of girl."

"Um, what about what I was doing with Saguru in the beginning?"

"Okay, first of all? You were never friends with Saguru. You met him but not with the intention of having casual sex, which is not the same thing, and second, you never had sex with him, which is why you spent two days hiding in your room last week when you guys broke up."

"Okay, I was not hiding – and besides I was very eager for losing my virginity to him" she lied. Naturally.

"In fact, didn't he think your name was Haibara Ai or some thing when you first met?"

She thinks that over for a moment before concluding, "I see where you're going with this, but I think you're wrong. I could totally just, you know, get banged by a guy I was friends with and leave it at sex. Just sex" She jabs at his thigh with her index finger. "Remember that one night you stopped me from going to Kaito and –"

"Please don't remind me of that ever again," he says. He makes a face like he wishes he could bleach his brain of the mental image.

She shrugs. "I'm just saying, I would've gone through with it. I would've been just fine going through with it."

"Stop." _How can I let you fuck with other jerks, when I want you to be mine, just mine alone._ He thought

They both turn back to the television. She watches idly for a few minutes, consumed with her thoughts, before she bites her lip and turns to look at Shinichi. "I have… a proposition," she says.

"What's that?" he asks, eyes still on the movie. He laughs. "hey-look at this clown." not losing his sight from the screen.

"I think you and I should do it." she took a deep breath. _Gosh! I managed to ramble it. __Finally!__ S_he told to herself. Relieved!.

At that, he looks over at her. Recalling what he just heard is what he just heard!

"What?" She raises an eyebrow, and his eyes practically bug out of his head.

"WHAT?" he screams.

"You heard me." she smiles at him.

He stares at her. "You mean do it, do it? Sex, do it?"

"Yes." she takes another deep breath.

"Sex," he says again, like if he repeats himself it'll make more sense. "Me and you, have sex, is what you're proposing."

"Friends with benefits." she smirks.

"Shiho…" he's surprised if not for shocked.

"You said it once yourself, Kudo. We're friends who are also sometimes attracted to each other." She twists herself to face him more fully and leans forward. "So if we can stay friends but also sleep together sometimes, doesn't that solve all of our problems?" she suggests casually.

"Okay, are you serious right now?" he reconfirms. Not believing his luck to fuck her.

She nods. "Totally serious."

He rubs the back of his neck and grimaces. "I don't know, Shiho. I think we're going to a dangerous place here."

"What's the matter, Shinichi? Can't handle it?" She folds her arms over her chest and stares him down. "Because I know I can."

"Shiho." he chides.

"Chicken." she jeers.

His face crinkles. "I'm not a scared buck!" he cries. "That's not just going to –"

"Maybe I should just go to Kaito." She snaps her fingers. "Ooh, or I think Saguru too would like to see me again!"

He sets his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut. "What!, no not them again"...he gulps nervously and mumbles "Okay, fine. Let's do it. Let's be friends with benefits."

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

"If you think you can handle it." he grinned.

"I know I can handle it." she says indignantly.

"Can you?" he arches his brows.

"Can you?" she parrots.

"I totally can," he shrugs. "I'm a guy. I'm – are you kidding? I'm fine. I've done this before... with Ran, Akako, Aoko, Kazuha, Satou...and that girl, this girl... I just want to make sure if you can really handle it."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Stop it Kudo!, I don't want to hear all your sexual adventures, or accomplishments... and all those one or two night stands with some strangers you happen to meet, right now am in no mood to check your testosterone level," she squinted her eyes and carried on "Can you...with me?"

"Okay, I'm doing this," he mutters. "If we can both handle it. Let's have sex."

She smiles widely. "Okay! Great. Um, so… how do we…" She gestures back and forth between them. "How do we do this?"

Shinichi stares at her. "You want, like, a drawing, or…?"

She punches his shoulder. "Shut up. I've never done this before, I'm just trying to figure out how we start. Do we draw up some kind of contract?"

"A friends with benefits sex contract?"

"Yes? Oh! I just bought calligraphy pens!"

"No," he says quickly. "No contract, no calligraphy. I'm pretty sure we just have sex and then go back to being just friends right after."

She nods. "Well, I'm slightly disappointed about the pens, but okay." She folds her hands in her lap and asks, "Would you like to start?"

"Now? Uh… yeah." He blows out a breath and lightly slaps himself on both cheeks. "Here we go."

Shifting forward in his seat, he carefully grasps her chin in one hand, pulls her face up to his, and kisses her softly. She hesitates for a few moments, getting used to the idea of it, before opening her mouth under his and kissing him back.

She lifts herself up to balance on her knees and throws her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. While he tightens his arms around her waist, her hands travel across his shoulders and down his chest to settle on his belt.

He pulls away from her mouth with a wet pop. His eyes struggle to focus on her face as he asks, "Seriously, Shiho: no kidding around, are we really doing this?"

She nods confidently, rubbing the worn fabric of his t-shirt between her fingers. "Yes. And I think i'll enjoy my first time...besides am lucky enough to have an experienced man breaking my hymen"

"Okay," he says. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her again, harder, less tentative than before. She fists the hem of his shirt in her hands and sighs. He licks into her mouth and she moans, pressing her body to his.

Shinichi shifts their bodies and leans into her until she's flat on her back, his hands pressing her legs apart so he can crawl on top of her. She hooks an ankle behind his knee, lifting herself up closer to him. She rubs herself against him, pleased when she feels his body responding to her.

He groans. "God, Shiho." Gripping her hips, he thrusts against her, the friction making them both gasp.

"Wait, wait, wait," she says. She pushes at his chest. "I don't want to do it on the couch. I've read that: that's maybe not really fair to the guys."

"Oh, believe me, we would not be the first people to have sex on this couch."

She wrinkles her nose. "That makes me not want to do it on the couch even more."

He nods quickly in agreement. "Yeah, okay, you're right." He pulls her legs more tightly against his hips and grips under her thighs before attempting to stand up with her.

"Whoa! Shinichi!" She grabs at his neck and shoulders as he lifts her unsteadily off the cushions. Her legs squeeze around him tighter in an effort to not fall off.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," he groans. He comes close to toppling over before she helps him right himself. "Bad leverage. Sorry. You good?"

"I'm good. Let's go to my room."

"Okay." he says, as he starts to climb the stairs.

Remembering something she cries"No, wait!". He stops in his tracks. "I have freshly folded clothes on my bed. Hakase's room." she says bracingly.

"Okay! But I think he haven't made his bed in a week."

"That's Okay!" she assures.

With his arms around her waist, he hurries as best he can down the hall and into Hakase's room, kicking the door shut behind him before dropping them both onto the bed.

"Oof," she says as he lands on top of her.

He grimaces and pushes her hair out of her forehead reverently. "Sorry."

Shiho looks up at him, eyes wide, and bites at her lip. Her fingers move to the hem of his t-shirt and tug up, up, until the shirt is over his head and tossed onto the floor.

She smiles. "Your turn."

He swallows hard and kisses her, running his tongue along her bottom lip while he moves to unbutton her polka dot pajamas. She's not wearing a bra underneath, and he can feel her breath hitch when he cups her breast and thumbs at her nipple.

"You good?" he whispers against her mouth.

She responds by reaching a hand down between them and palming the front of his sweatpants, and he groans when she squeezes his hard member gently. Her hand slips inside to wrap around his shaft.

"Shiho," he sighs.

She strokes him up and down, and his forehead drops to her collarbone.

"Fuck!," he mumbles into her skin. He thrusts his hips helplessly against her hand. Her thumb brushes the head of his cock and he groans again.

He pushes her top fully off her shoulders and dips his head to ghost his lips across her breasts. He lowers his mouth to one nipple and scrapes his teeth against it gently while rolling the other against his palm. He switches sides and licks a stripe under her tits.

His mouth moves to her collarbone, kissing and nipping along her porcelain skin. His hand moves down, down, brushing against her naval before sliding under her panties.

"Shinichi," she moans, her fingers curling against his waistband as he explores between her legs.

He slides a finger inside of her, then two, and her hips buck when he presses his thumb to her clit and rubs. She pushes his sweatpants and boxer-briefs down his legs with her feet and then makes quick work of her own, kicking them off and onto the floor.

"Now, now, now," she mumbles against his lips.

He pulls his hand away and strokes feather-light along the inside of her thigh. "Um, do we…?"

"Continue?"

"Absolutely."

Pushing her legs further apart, he settles between them. He runs a hand down one leg and tucks it closer to his waist. She arches her back, pressing her breasts against his chest, and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

He pushes inside her slowly, giving both of them time to adjust; she cries out in agony and pleasure when he finally breaks in, popping her virgin cherry, as he slowly fills her to the hilt and rocks her hips up against his. He loved how tight she was – perfect fit, with all friction and clearance. Her inner warmth was scorching. He felt home.

Short, auburn hair fans out against his pillow, a stark difference between the white sheets and her ivory skin, and for a moment, he can't bring himself to move as he looks down at her. He twists a few strawberry strands around his fingers as he considers her.

Shiho pulls his face down to hers, nipping at his lips. She rocks into him again, forcing him to move, and he makes a strangled noise against her lips.

The pace she sets for them is brisk, and he matches his thrusts with the movement of her hips, his fingers gripping tight enough to leave ugly red marks on her skin.

Shifting himself to sit up a bit, he changes the angle of his hips, his pubic bone hitting her higher up at accurate spots to cause pleasure as he drives into her, and she gasps, open-mouthed against his collarbone, when she comes. Her muscles spasm around him and he loses it, too, his face buried in the side of her neck.

He pulls out and flops onto his stomach beside her. They're both breathing hard, and when she turns to look at him, she grins, giggling. He smiles back at her and pats her leg absently.

They lie in his unmade bed for a while in companionable silence, listening to the others breathe and trying to figure out what the next step is.

"That was … fun," she says after a while.

"Uh, yeah,... may be we do this again?" he chuckles, glancing over at her. He turns over onto his back so he can see her better.

"Sure...and So… I guess I'm just going to get up and go back to my room, because I'm pretty sure Hakase will be home soon, and… I'll just see you for breakfast in the morning."

He nods and watches her rise from the mattress. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Picking her clothing up off the floor, she adds, "Speaking of breakfast, remind me to get eggs when we go to the store tomorrow."

"Eggs. You got it."

She holds the bundle of clothes against her body and considers him for a moment. "We're good, right?"

"Absolutely." He grins. "We're great, Shiho."

"Great." She smiles and heads for the door. "Night, Shinichi," she calls over her shoulder.

"Good night," he answers.

When he hears the door to her room bang closed, he lets out a deep breath and rubs his fists into his eyes.

She checks her heart beat.

Both muttered under their breath..._"Yeah, no. Nope. I can't handle it. I am so screwed."_


	3. Chapter 3: Backfiring desire

Desire will Backfire

Shinichi moaned and tilted his head back, whilst daydreaming.

Shiho was so good with her mouth. She tasted sweet, delicious like Sherry.

He imagined.

"Yeah, baby, just like that."

"Mm Mr. Kudo!" Takagi looked up at him with his big eyes.

Disappointed, Shinichi wondered why Shiho stopped.

"Mr. Kudo." He kept repeating. Until finally, Shinichi muttered something and quickly woke up in his seat.

"Mr. Kudo, are you enjoying yourself sleeping in my class? And would you care to share with the class what you were picturing? It must have been far more interesting than how a bill becomes a law."

Shinichi looked around his government class to see that everyone was staring, laughing, and pointing towards Shinichi. When he looked again at a few girls sitting in the back row, he noticed they were looking down at his crotch and not at him. Embarrassed he did all he could to cover his bulging erection. The bell finally saved him.

"Mr. Kudo, care to join me after class?"

A few more chuckles were heard and then the students cleared out as Shinichi made his way to the teachers desk. Keeping his binder in front of his softening erection.

"Look, Mr. Takagi, I'm sorry I fell asleep in your class. I was up all night because I had football practice, and lots of homework..."

Quickly, he was interrupted.

"Kudo, you're a good kid I don't have time for excuses though and no one has a good enough one to sleep in my class. I think I'll be seeing you in detention."

Shinichi tried to plead with him "Please, Mr Takagi I can't. If I miss any more practices the coach won't keep me on and he'll give my position as quarterback to someone more worthy. And don't you think I suffered enough? Look everyone was laughing at me and I'm sure they'll be talking about me for the next week so can't you just give me a break just this once please?"

Mr. Takagi finished filling out a detention paper and slid it to Shinichi. Shinichi rolled his eyes and took the paper as he made his way to his locker to get some homework assignments to work on.

"Hey Shinichi." His body swiveled to the direction the voice came from.

It was Ran Mouri. She was annoying. He couldn't seem to get rid of her too. He couldn't even believe he dated her at one point.

"Hi." He replied and kept his head in his locker.

"We have some great songs picked out for the Teitan club. I was hoping we could sing another duet together. You know, since we're the best!" She smiled.

"Sorry, I have a detention to serve." He slammed his locker and kept walking.

She frowned and quickly kept up speed with him as she walked beside him. "Why? For what? What'd you do?"

"Ran, I'm not trying to sound mean, but can you like leave me alone? It's kind of borderline stalker and super annoying. I mean we aren't even dating anymore. And I'm thinking about quitting our club. I just don't have time for it."

Ran's eyes started to flood. "But we're a team Shinichi. I don't understand..." Shinichi just shrugged it off and went to the classroom to serve his detention. He would've felt like a complete jerk, but Ran needed to know when no meant no.

When Shinichi sat down he looked around to see what losers filled the detention he shared with. Shiho Miyano. Shinichi swallowed. One good thing that this detention session has for him is that Shiho was here too.

Demo, Chotto-matte!. She was not a loser.

She is the victorious Ice Queen of Teitan High, She's smart, and so beautiful, not just any ordinary beauty she was fucking hot. Starting from her scent, shoulder length auburn hair, molten blue oceanic eyes, Sexy whine glassy waist, juiciful & supple breasts, delicious red lips tasting Sherry(he'd kissed her already, it was all thanks to a game arranged by the students themselves, the winner from girls and boys had to kiss at the closure, technically the most luckiest jerk of Teitan high, for getting that rewarding opportunity). He was here in detention room but its all fault of this very beauty. All in all she was an ultimate fantasy of any pervert brat in the entire Teitan high.

He was even shocked she had detention. She was chewing gum and her skirt was riding up.

Shinichi was having these naughty fantasies with his beautiful classmate and just when he thought he got her out of his head her pretty little self showed up once again.

Shinichi nervously looked around the rest of the classroom and saw that most of the guys(pervs) were trying to get a good view up her skirt. It furiated him and he took a desk right behind her to block their views, giving them dirty glares before he turned to face Shiho's back.

"Shiho psst..." He whispered.

Shiho looked behind her to see her slow-witted classmate staring at her.

"What?" She asked, rather rude if not for her natural coldness.

"Shiho, those jerks are staring up your skirt..." He whispered back, pointing at the herd of Teitan pervs.

"So... Maybe I like it." She whispered. Coolly.

"You and I both know that's not true Miyano. I know you're not a whore or slut like Sonoko, Sera. Come on respect yourself a little please?"

She just pulled her skirt down and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks"

"You'll thank me later." He went to his frustrating government assignment.

Once detention got out Shiho walked beside Shinichi.

"So what'd you get detention for?" Shinichi asked.

"Coach Megure. Apparently you get detention for chewing gum or whatever. God I feel so hideous." She mumbled her response.

"Why?" Shinichi asked stupidly.

"I'm on my periods, so I'm being an even bigger bitch and I just think I look disgusting." she sighed poorly.

"I don't think you look disgusting." he articulated.

"Thanks Shinichi but you're just being nice." she humbled.

"I'm not. You're beautiful." he stated.

"Shinichi.. " she blushed a little at the compliment.

Anyone could tell her she was beautiful, but it meant so much more from Shinichi Kudo. _The charm of Teitan High._

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you...I mean missed the time we'd kissed once"

He whispered in her ear and slid his big rough hand up her soft thigh tracing little circles.

She pulled him into a hug and tried to contain herself as she bit her lip to keep from moaning because he was teasing her so well.

"I miss you too...uh I mean your kiss...not that I want to kiss you again, not that you are not worthy of kissing. I am going to stop my rambling" She finally said fumbling all the way, so unlike her regular ice queen self. Her fumbling caused Shinichi to grin, amused by her words and actions.

She rubbed his back lovingly.

After a few moments, Shinichi pulled away and released his hand from her thigh. "Lets be friends" He blurted out.

"What?" She asked confused and they felt like they were being watched.

Quickly they turned to see someone that they wished hadn't seen them.

(*)

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hottest couple of Teitan getting along together." It was Saguru. But what shocked them even more was that Saguru was carrying Ran and her arms were around his neck tightly.

"We're not getting along together. I just asked her if she wanted to be friends. And hello uh what is going on here?" He motioned to Saguru and Ran.

Shiho kind of felt a pit in her stomach when Shinichi practically said there was no hope of them getting along together.  
"Uhhh..." Saguru suddenly changed his mind. "You saw nothing and I saw nothing got it?"

The four of them nodded their heads in unison and Saguru left with Ran in his arms.

"Aren't you jealous?" Shiho looked at Shinichi.

"Of what?" He asked confused.

"Your Ran. Saguru has her." She rolled her eyes.

"Me and Ran broke up. We're done. Honestly I don't even know why I even dated her." he eeked.

"And I'm sure you will feel the same about me." She started to walk towards the exit.

"No." He said. It was a short answer but she could feel and hear the pure honesty in his voice.

She turned around.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Shiho... I think about you all the time. I can't help it. God you're always on my mind, in my fantasies, in my dreams, I really can't get enough of you." he whispered.

The sincerity in Shinichi's voice really touched Shiho.

She grabbed Shinichi and kissed him and she slid her tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers while he held onto her hips. She slipped her hands around his neck and continued to make out with him for a few minutes right there in the middle of the school. She finally pulled back.  
"I missed this." They Both said at the exact same time and laughed and then looked up at each other and smiled.  
"So what was that skirt thing about earlier?" she asked arching her eyebrows. They began to exit the school.

"I just wanted to protect you. There are a lot of creeps here, Shiho. And you deserve better."

"Thank you." she hummed.

Shinichi just grinned at her. "I told you that you'd thank me later."

Shiho rolled her eyes laughing. "You're right Kudo, but just this one time." She planted a soft kiss on his lips but then quickly frowned remembering something. "I have to go home. Hakase would be hungry"

(*)

Shinichi Kudo felt bad. Bad that he made Ran cry. No, he did not have feelings for her anymore, and he was happy she found new love, or lust probably considering that it was Saguru. But anytime that Shinichi actually felt a little giddy or happy and knew that he did something to hurt someone brought him down entirely. So, there he stood, on the porch of Mouri Tantei Agency doing lord knows what, going to apologize to Ran.

To Shinichi's surprise, Ran did answer the door. "Hey, Ran. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier today and wanted to straighten things out between us and I'm sorry for hurting you." It felt great to get that off Shinichi's chest.

"Thank you Shinichi. I appreciate and accept your well thought out and sincere apology. Thank you."

"You're welcome." And without a care in the world of what she was up to, he left.

It felt good to not have any beef with anyone. He did not want it to come back somehow and bite him in the ass.

Once he got home, he texted Shiho.

Shinichi: hey love:) thinking of u

Shiho: Shinichi.. We're only friends.

Shinichi: I know. I just was teasing. Sorry love.

Sadness filled Shiho's eyes on the other end of the wireless communication. Shinichi was teasing her and hurting her and playing with her. Two can play this game. She decided she would reel him in and once he got the bait, throw him back. That way he could see how she felt being used. After all she knew that getting into her pants was all that Shinichi Kudo was after.

Shiho: baby I'm so horny for you

Shinichi: you are?

Shiho: Yeah. I'm so wet just by thinking about you.

Okay so maybe it wasn't just teasing. That was all true. But she didn't want Shinichi to know that or she would be right where she started looking like the loser again.

Shinichi: really?

She rolled her eyes at Shinichi's childish reply.

Shiho: mhmm... I've been thinking about our kiss all day.

Shinichi: mm me too

Shiho: just imagine what things my tongue can do ;)

Shinichi: like what?

Shiho: you'll see soon enough ;) night! sweet dreams.

Shinichi's touched himself at the thought of Shiho Miyano and the things she could do with her naughty tongue.

The next day

After football practice, Shinichi headed to the locker room showers. He had to stay overtime because he asked the coach Megure a stupid question. It's not his fault. He really wanted to know how long practice would be today. Apparently, 30 minutes extra than everyone else considering the double laps and triple sit ups and push ups he had to do than everyone else.

He grabbed some shampoo and began his regular shower routine, singing and washing his hair.

"Shinichi!" He heard a feminine voice cry out.

Shit! He thought to himself. He was naked and there was a woman in the girls locker room. Wait he knew that voice. And there stood Shiho Miyano. Standing in her cheerleader outfit and raising one eyebrow.

"Nice buns, Kudo."

Embarrassed, he quickly faced her and put a hand over his penis, which didn't do much considering his size.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered as shampoo began falling down his back and almost in his face. He quickly took his other hand and pushed the soap in the opposite direction.

"I think you might need some help there. Do you have any idea of what I had in mind? Knowing you'd be here all alone in the shower." she gave a kinky smirk.

"Oh... I can think of a few..." Was all Shinichi managed to get out of his mouth because she had already began stripping down in front of him.

Shinichi gulped and she began to slide the zipper down from her skirt and then peel off her tight spandex. No panties underneath. Shinichi felt his groin area growing. In one quick motion she slipped off the top and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as she hugged him, naked from behind.

"Guess." She whispered in his ear seductively.

He had to have her right then and there. He picked her up and threw her arms up as he pushed her against the shower wall and made out with her.

His hands went crazy feeling all over her naked, lovely, thin but highly curvy and womanly body, he was just like a little boy at a new toy store and he had to touch everything he saw.

His rough hands grazed her delicate and soft porcelain and marble white skin as he reached her pink nipples which were pointed outwards showing the magnitude of her sexual arousal, the erectness accounted, how horny she really was and he ran a hand down her smooth and flat stomach and then slipped a finger over her pussy...the wetness in that region answered, how hornically ready she was for him. Her was soft and waxy. It was beautiful. Every inch of her was beautiful. He broke off the kissing to suck on her neck.

"Mmm Shinichi... Please" she moaned unconsciously, she was losing her control.

"Please what?" He asked huskily in sort of a growl of being so engulfed in the heat of the moment. That was enough for her to get more seduced than already, he was provoked and enticed, just by her naked presence.

"Fuck! Mee." she cried as their eyes met. Her large blue pools and his cobalt ones and they instantly felt an amazingly strong feeling of desire and passionate lust inside of them.

Shinichi obliged her demand and started smacking her clit with his shaft and rubbing it up and down. Ravishing her virginity, completely at once, she cried at the break-in pain but soon she was lost in pleasure.

"Tell me how badly you want me." he gritted in force of his trust. As he continued to ram inside her.

"Mm mm Shinichi I want you so bad! And hard" she couldn't pronounce her wordings as she was out of her mind.

"More?" Was all he asked kissing up and down her neck. Mauling her stiff breasts with his strong palms.

"arghh! I need you so bad! I need you more than anything!" And those words were so true deep in her heart she completely forgot that it was just a stunt she was going to pull on him, and that she was just so caught up in the moment of them loving each other physically – that she forgot all about her devious plan to get back at Kudo.

He groaned as he shoved his rock hard penis into her and began sliding her up and down while fucking her. Harder.

She rocked her hips in sync with him, moaning his name. She loved the way he caved in her cavity. How tight she felt around his member. That shear agony of sliding friction at the contacts was driving her crazy.

After a few short, but amazing minutes, she cried out his name in ecstasy and she hit her peak and shortly after he did the same for her.

He stayed deep in her. And frantically hard. She hit a double orgasm as he stayed inside of her and cried out something she knew she'd regret later. "I love you." She blurted out moaning desperately and before he could respond she kissed him.

They pulled apart.

Shocked, Shinichi stood there for a moment taking in what she just said.

Shiho instantly regretted that she may have said it too soon.

(*)

Shinichi was speechless.

Shiho's eyes flooded. She made a mistake. A huge mistake.

She let her feelings get in the way when she was only just trying to use him for payback but it backfired because he got what he wanted and he ended up using her. In fact used her more than he'd anticipated.

"Thanks for using me. You are victorious congrats!, am a loser once again" She burst out in tears and ran off. She grabbed a clean towel and her cheer uniform and struggled to get it on, shaking and crying as she tried to zip it up.

"Shiho wait!" He ran after her. "I'm not using you."

She finally got the uniform back on and squeezed out her soaking hair..

"Shiho... Please talk to me. I'm not using you." He grabbed her wrist and she jerked away from him and pulled back.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as tears flood from her crystal blue sapphires.

"Shiho Miyano!." He pulled her hard by her waist and into his lap. He was much bigger and stronger than the petite blonde and he would never hurt her, but holding her from getting away was one thing he could use as an advantage over her.

"We aren't even dating?. I do have feelings for you. And if I said I didn't love you, hell I'd be lying." He whispered into her ear.

No response. Just Shiho pushing on his big arms that had locked in a tight grip around her waist. Her pushing on top of them somehow, she thought it would annoy him enough to set her free.

He continued on. "Are you even listening to me? Shiho, I'm not using you." He repeated. He kissed her.

She finally responded by kissing him back.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For thinking you were using me... I was actually going to use you for using me but I feel too close to you, I just can't." Her eyes started to flood up again.

He laughed at her silly little plan, but stopped when he saw it made her tear up more.

"How about this?" He whispered again. "You and me? No more games? Real. But private. No one should know about our business." He had finally loosened his tight grip but kept one hand firm on her thigh and the other he reached up to push an isolated strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That would make me the most happy woman in the entire world." She grabbed Shinichi's face and kissed him.

"Now lets get out of here. It's like 8:30!" Shinichi gasped as he looked up at the clock.

"Shinichi," she giggled as she got off of him and he looked confused. "You may want to cover up for something first."

He looked down at his raging hard on. That didn't take long to pop back up after she was around.


End file.
